The Second Time Around
by bookworm206
Summary: What happens when Sarah Baker meets Eliot after 6 years at the Lake? Fluff! Previously named So, We Meet Again?
1. Just a Morning Jog

So We Meet Again?

A SarahxEliot love story

**Ok, so this is my first time writing fanfiction, so work with me! I fell in love with a silly small movie romance (yet again!) in Cheaper by the Dozen 2- Sarah and Eliot. What will happen when 6 years later, Sarah and Eliot meet again back at Lake Winnetka? Ages: Sarah-19 Eliot:20 **

**I do not own Cheaper by the Dozen or any of the characters!**

Sarah's POV

I was on my morning jog, once again. It helps me get away and clear my head to get ready for the crazy day that would be coming up.

About a week ago, my dad, trying to make everybody happy and all, had decided to rally up the family and go on a trip to Lake Winnetka. At first, it was hectic. See, our family has 12 kids and 1 dog. So we weren't surprised when we heard the first answers. There were a lot of, well; I've got this to do….. and No, I can't make it right now! But in the end, everyone knew this was important to Dad, so we all agreed to come.

I didn't remember a lot from the last trip to Lake Winnetka, except there was this whole Baker vs. Murtaugh thing going on with my dad and this other guy he knew from his childhood. It was always, I'm better than you are, my family's better, look what my kid can do! And other things like that. Plus, even though the timing was really bad, I got my first boyfriend. Timing wasn't the only thing bad, because he just wasn't any guy. He was Eliot Murtaugh. Or as my dad had called him; The Enemy's Son.

But Eliot and I really liked each other, and the big competition was split because my oldest sister, Nora, started having her baby in the middle of the final canoe race. We stuck through it for a couple of years, but after a while, we stopped emailing, then we stopped texting, and then we just stopped contacting each other all together.

I was older now, and more "girly" I guess you could put it. Sure, I still skated and hung out with the guys, but I didn't mind wearing a dress or even make up now and again.

I was almost to the Lake House when I bumped into another person.

"OUCH!" I gasped, as he hit me square in the chest. I wasn't looking, and I bet he wasn't either. My ipod clattered on the sidewalk and so did my earphones. I sighed and slowly bent down and tried to pick them up, only to find that there were already two tan, muscular hands scooping them up.

"I'm so sorry," he said. He was the one who hit me. As much as I wanted to yell at him, I couldn't. His voice was like honey and it sent butterflies through my stomach. I knew him from somewhere. But where?

"I should have been looking," he continued, his voice deep but chocolate sweet. "Here," he said, as he handed me my dropped items.

"Thanks," I said, and as soon as I did, a bit of red crept into my cheeks. _ Darn pale complexion!_

I was too scared to look into his eyes, though this tiny voice in the back of my head kept urging me to. I was pretty sure he hadn't looked at me either._ Just do it, idiot! Maybe you'll remember him!_

It took all of my strength to lift my head and push the bangs out of my eyes. As soon as I did, the little voice had proved right.

I gasped, amazed at how much he had grown up. He had on a gray tank and black shorts, but those clothes didn't do him justice. He was darker than I remembered him, but he still had those chocolate, puppy dog brown eyes. His hair was jet black and sticking up randomly from the collision. He had gotten a lot of muscle, but I always knew he would have. He still had those slightly pink lips, and those soft, soft hands. I missed him.

When I gasped, he looked over at me. For a second, he was puzzled, but in a split that was gone. He smiled that same warm smile with his still pearly white teeth that I always loved.

He said my name at the same time I said his, and we both laughed, giving me butterflies again.

"Eliot Murtaugh," I said, letting his name roll of my tongue and through my lips. "I've missed you," I blurted out, before I could stop myself.

"Sarah Baker," he breathed, making me want to stop right there and throw myself on him. "I've missed you too."

And with that, he scooped me up into his strong arms and engulfed me into a warm hug. Oh, how I had missed him.

**Ok! So whaddya think? Review please!**

**~Magyk206**


	2. Awkward Moments

**Butterflies**

**Hope ya like! I need more ideas, so if anyone would like to help….**

**I do not own Cheaper by the Dozen or any of the characters**

Sarah's POV

After the hug, it got awkward. I mean, what should I say to my ex-boyfriend? There was never really a solid break-up, more of just drifting apart. We kinda just talked about what college we're at, or which profession we're going into. But then, Eliot did something that took me off guard…

Eliot's POV

I don't know why I said it. It was clear by the look on her face that she wasn't ready for that question. I mean, I was dying to know. There was never a proper goodbye and I never… Nevermind. I missed her too much. I was curious….

Sarah's POV

I repeated the question out loud. "How many boyfriends have I had?" while I pretended to ponder. Truth is, I've only had a couple. I mean, there was one that I was with for a long time, but that ended quick after a big fight. I've slipped up when I was with a couple others, maybe trying to remember what color eyes they have when all I can think of are those big, chocolate brown ones. Or a couple times I even called them Eliot instead of their name. Finally, I decided to answer.

"A few, but nothing lasting," I replied

"Oh," Eliot answered, but he turned his face to the ground so I couldn't see his expression.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" I said. "Anything serious?" _Ha! _I thought. _Payback time!_

Eliot's POV

I should have known she was going to ask me this. I mean, what had I expected, with my question. Yeah, I admit, there were a few that I thought might last. But I had only been kidding myself. Whenever I heard one of them laugh, I imagined Sarah, throwing her head back and letting joy flow through her mouth. Whenever I touched one of their hairs, I could only think of her light brown hair with natural blond streaks. A couple times, I even called them Sarah. I had no idea what to say when words came tumbling out of my mouth.

"Like you, a few, but nothing to look back on," I said, my words faltering at the last part. Because there was only one I looked back on. Her.

"Ah," was her brilliant answer, but I could tell that she had a lot more to say. It was then when I made either the dumbest or the most amazing choice of my life. I was going to ask her out.

"Well, um, do you want to, um, catch up? I mean, er, do you want to go to lunch with me, if you're free, tomorrow, um, at that new Chinese place down the street?" I finally managed to drag the words out of my mouth. My face had gone tomato red. _What's your problem, Eliot? How can you not even TALK to her? God, she's just a girl._

But I knew when she looked up from the sidewalk, her eyes questioning but bright, that she wasn't "just a girl". She was THE girl.

Sarah's POV

I couldn't believe it. Had he really just asked me out? _Be cool, Sarah. Be cool._ But I wondered why I had to try so hard to impress him.

"Um, yeah, sure. That'll be really cool." Was my response, but I could tell that my cheeks were red and my eyes were gleaming with hope. Then I realized why I always tried so hard. I wanted him to like me. I wanted him to like me more than he liked any of those other girls that he dated, because I liked him more than all the other boys I've dated. I loved him.

**Well, how was it? Should I continue writing this? Review, review! SWAK**

**~Bookworm206**


	3. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

* * *

Hey guys! I'm thinking about discontinuing this little story of mine. I don't know if it's a loss of interest, or a loss of time, or something else that's going on crazy here. Review and tell me if you want more, and depending on those, I'll decide. Sorry!

* * *

~Bookworm206


	4. Stay Away from Purple Nails

Sarah's POV

The moment I woke up that morning, I had butterflies all over. I was going to see him again. I was going to look at his eyes and feel the same feeling I had when I was a little girl.

That feeling where you're nervous because you're worried he won't like you. That feeling where you're anxious to see him. That feeling that tugged your heart. I blushed. That feeling called…love?

I must have tried on twelve different outfits that day, each one making my inner self scream _YOU DON'T LOOK GOOD ENOUGH!_

I finally picked something simple, a blue tank top with a just-above-the-knee white skirt. I giggled at what Eliot would think of me looking girly. My make-up was simple and natural. By the time I had finished it was time for our lunch date.

Eliot's POV

I met Sarah by the doors of The Lakeview- one of the best restaurants in Lake Winnetka. I wore a blue polo with black shorts. I didn't want to get dressed up too much, because Sarah would freak if she knew it was going to be formal. I smiled as she walked up to me- and took my breath away.

She wore a simple outfit, but it was stunning against her tan skin.

"You look great," I said. _Smooth, Eliot._

She blushed a bit. I like how I can make her do that. "Uh, thanks," she replied, as she looked in through the doors. "Shall we go in?"

"Huh? Oh! Inside!" I was too caught up in how amazing she looked to recognize what she said. She giggle though, so I guess I did something right.

We sat in a booth by the windows, which meant a great view.

"Wow," Sarah whispered. "I've missed this place too much."

I laughed. "Are you sure that's the only thing you missed from here?"

Again, she blushed.

Sarah's POV

I was busy looking at the view when I noticed something else: a group of girls, around our age, were giggling and looking at Eliot. _MY_ Eliot.

"Someone go talk to him!" one of the girls, brunette, said. "He's too hot not to!"

I saw a girl with bright, long, purple fingernails say, "Fine. I'll do it!" the rest of the girls tittered while Purple Nails got up and made her way to our table.

It was about the same time when Eliot grabbed my hand and asked me a question. I was surprised at the grabbing, but I wasn't going to object.

"I'm going to stop beating around the bush now, Sarah. Tell me something." His big brown eyes looking at me, without breaking our eye contact. Then Purple Nails showed up. Everything was happening at once.

"Hi!" she squealed, batting her eyelashes. "I noticed you from my table and I was wondering-"

"I'm not interested." Eliot said in a stern voice, but it was still chocolate coated.

Purple Nails was surprised. "W-what? I just wanted to ask if you wanted to have-"

"I'm not interested," Eliot repeated, but the chocolate coating was gone. I was taken aback- Purple Nails had beautiful long, blonde hair, big blue eyes, and a clear complexion. Maybe he was already taken? Had I wasted my time?

But I immediately knew the answer to my questions as Purple Nails huffed back to the hushed voices of her friends. When Eliot looked at me, I could tell what he was going to ask me. I smiled to myself.

"Sorry about that," Eliot continued in a husky voice. "It's just-"

But I cut him off, by leaning over the table to him and whispering. "The answer to your question, Eliot. Yes, of course I'll be your girlfriend." Then, ever so lightly, I kissed him.


	5. 2nd Author's Note

**Ok, guys. A deal's a deal! I didn't get five reviews on that chapter, which means that not many people are reading. I'm ending this…. Whatever it was. Hope you guys like the closing piece! It should be up soon.**

**

* * *

**

~bookworm206


	6. Perfect

**I know, I know, it's been a while. A LONG while, actually. But, here's the LAST. FINAL. installment. Thanks for stickin' around with me, and if you like Eclare fanfiction, check out my other stories!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cheaper by the Dozen or Marry You by Bruno Mars.**

_One Year Later_

Eliot and I had grown together over the past year. Sure, vacation had ended, but that didn't mean we did. Oh, no. Not again, not this time. As of now, our relationship was perfect. It wasn't as awkward and out-of-step that it was since we ran into each other (literally) a year ago. I guess we got used to each other; more comfortable around one another. We were best friends. But today, when he randomly asked me if I wanted to take a drive, and that song came on in his car, I realized something more.

_It's a beautiful night; we're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

I watched as Eliot's face flushed with red, but then I focused on something else. He was smiling. Slowly, he pulled over to a lonely field of grass. Then, with flying sparks in his eyes, he turned to his right and looked at me.

_Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you._

He tilted his head to the side, pointing to the wide open field. It was dotted with small white flowers, swaying in the evening wind.

"You want to go out?" he said quietly. Pink dotted his cheeks, and his finger was trembling, but I nodded graciously.

_Well, I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go._

_No one will know._

_Oh, come on girl._

Before I hopped out of the car, I turned the radio up louder so you could hear it through the field. This was one of our inside jokes; when we would go to the lake or just find an empty place where we could just relax, we would turn the car radio up loud enough so we could hear it miles away.

_Who cares if we're trashed,_

_Got a pocket full of cash we can blow,_

_Shots of patron_

_And it's on, girl_

I smiled. Oh, the millions of times he would challenge me. Of course, there were millions that we've tried: board games, drinking games, sport games. But he never ceased to amaze me with something new. In Eliot's world, it didn't matter if I was wearing sweats and my old tennis shoes. To him, we could do anything in the world, whenever we felt the time was right.

I was hardly in present day when I saw Eliot lead me into the middle of the field, the music still echoing in the night sky. I watched as he fumbled around in his pocket and almost trip as he tried to kneel to the ground. I gasped, and my eyes grew wide.

"Sarah Baker," he whispered, grasping my hand tight. His dark chocolate eyes smothered me with affection. "I've waited so long to do this, and I've finally found the right time." With his other hand, he brushed a loose strand of hair from his face, and took a deep breath.

"Will you marry me?"

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

_If you're ready, _

_Like I'm ready._

At first I was shocked, but then I could feel the excitement dancing across my face. I knew he saw it to, because his once serious face turned softer and sweeter. As his smile grew, my voice lost its place.

'_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

"So?" He questioned, one eyebrow raised, but I knew he knew that answer.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Yes, yes, yes!" I was ecstatic, and he jumped up and embraced me, his warmth running through my veins.

_Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you._

"I love you," I whispered. I kissed him softly on the cheek, and giggled as my pink lip gloss stuck to him like glue.

"I love you too." He said, and he slid the diamond ring on my finger. I was wrong before. Now, we were perfect.

* * *

**Yay! You like? REVIEW. NOW.**

* * *

______


	7. Last Author's Note

**So there it was! Final chapter, finally ending! **

**Ya know, this little story might feel a little incomplete when you read the last chapter. I mean, where's the wedding? In case you haven't done this before, check out my other story, Kismet Happens. **

**THIS IS THE WEDDING. READ. REVIEW.**

**It's a songfic, Dream by Priscrilla Ahn.**

**Well, anyways, please read the wedding story... And I just wanted to say thanks to my reviewers and readers! I wuv u!**

**~bookworm206**


End file.
